Putting the 'Evil' in 'Evil Con Carne'
by NEOmi-triX
Summary: The lair is under attack and it's up to Skarr and Ghastly to save it!


**Author's Note:**

**This is actually for "Evil Con Carne" but there wasn't a listing for that... It's very short but I may continue it. :)**

* * *

"Hector, you idiot, you gave away our secret headquarters?" General Skarr's gun steadily pointed toward the door as he whipped his head to glare back at Hector Con Carne and Boskov, who were standing in shock at the realization of Skarr's words.

"I—I didn't mean to!"

"Well now our problem is these chums... we'll deal with you later," Skarr growled, and moved his attention back to the door. Major Dr. Ghastly stood on the other side of the room, a gun also outstretched. They didn't move when they heard more pounding on the door.

"Let us in," hollered a voice from outside, "We know you're in there!"

"Grab a gun, already, Hector!" shouted Skarr.

"We're knocking the door in!" hollered the voice.

"Uh... I'll let _you_ do the gun work..."

"Hector!" Skarr turned around to yell at Con Carne. When he saw that he was gone, he lowered his gun in frustration. "Bloody—"

The door crashed open with a myriad of loud, destructive sounds. A blinking flash of fire concealed the men behind it, and bullets hit metal. A few more men climbed over the destroyed door and came toward Skarr and Ghastly with guns blazing. The sounds of enemy bullets being fired rang against the walls.

Skarr and Ghastly both instinctively dove for the nearest cover; Skarr behind a large control panel and Ghastly behind one of Hector's chairs. They looked at each other, reflecting in their eyes the same frustration.

"Ghastly," Skarr shouted above the gunfire. "Go get Hector and I'll hold them off!"

"What is _the Chief_ supposed to do? It's just _us!_" She called back angrily.

Skarr scowled at the gun he held dormant in his hand—His plan to get Ghastly to safety had been shot down...

"Fine, then, get blown to bits!" He snarled.

"Fine, I will!"

They exchanged quick, angry glances before simultaneously peeking from their hiding places to return fire. It was then they realized how horribly outnumbered they were. Men continued to come in through the broken doorway, firing machine guns as if they had unlimited ammunition. Skarr's control panel and Ghastly's chair were under heavy fire.

Some of the wires inside the control panel were hit and sent sparks exploding around Skarr. He winced and tried to cover his face with his hand—the shower of sparks that came down on him singed the skin under his glove.

He glanced through the raining sparks to see Ghastly, but instead his eyes met tall black boots smeared with grass and mud stains. In shock, Skarr fell from his knees to his back and looked up, frantically pointing his gun at the figure's head. Before he could fire, his gun was kicked out of his hand and he was harshly grabbed by the collar. His thrashing was utterly useless against the soldier's force.

"Hey boss!" The man stared hungrily at Skarr from behind his black visor helmet and shouted so loud it made Skarr's ears ring. He didn't move his gaze from Skarr's good eye as he hollered. "I got 'im!" Skarr scowled bitterly under the soldier's fist and growled audibly.

"Perfect," Skarr heard a voice from beyond the gun fire, but it was cut off by a shout from Ghastly—something inscrutable. Then,

"Let go! Help!"

Skarr's heart seemed to stop in his chest.

"You let her go!" His furious command was tinted with dread.

The gunfire had slowly died down by then and finally stopped, leaving ringing echoes in their heads. The two were caught.

"Um... no." said the soldier, quieter now, but with the same roughness as before. He smiled—Skarr could swear he saw every tooth. Then the soldier hoisted Skarr up by his collar and turned around, forcing him into a standing position facing Ghastly, who was in the same predicament. They stared at each other with lost, furious looks.

Another figure, not clad in armor like the other soldiers, but in a robe, walked past the other soldiers and stopped in front of the captive Skarr and Ghastly. His face was pulled back, his hair slicked and gray.

"What is this all about?" Skarr snarled, staring directly into the man's eyes.

"Oh, you will see, General Skarr." The man's voice was course and cold.

Skarr saw from the corner of his good eye Ghastly's head droop and shoulders fall. He hated how much that hurt him to see, and glared furiously away.

At that moment, however, Ghastly ripped herself from the the soldier that held her and, kicking his leg forcefully, she dashed off. She hadn't despaired; her plan was to get the soldier to relax his grip so she could escape! Skarr laughed under his breath.

As both soldiers stared after Ghastly in a moment of surprise, Skarr repeated the action, ripping himself free and following Ghastly.

But he was not so lucky as to turn into a corridor and dive into the basement where Hector was likely hiding, as Ghastly was. Instead, he was grabbed from the back of his shirt shortly and whipped around.

"Where do you think you're going, general?" asked the man calmly.

* * *

"Ooh... that doesn't sound so good up there, Boskov..." Hector paced frantically in the basement, listening to the constant shouting and pounding of gunfire. "That place is going to be destroyed..." Boskov uttered nonsense, and Hector continued to fret.

Then, mysteriously, the gunfire upstairs stopped... or at least Hector thought it stopped... No. It was quiet. Had Skarr and Ghastly been killed...? No, no, no... they couldn't have been. But then why did the gunfire stop...?

Ghastly dropped into the basement, running toward Hector.

"Ah!" shouted Hector, surprised. "Did you lead them down here?" He asked frantically.

"I doubt it, Chief," Ghastly stopped running and panted. Hector sighed from relief.

"Where is General Skarr?"

"He's right—" Ghastly looked where Skarr should have been wheezing behind her, but... he wasn't there.

"Um... right about what?"

"They still have him! We have to go back, Chief!" Ghastly stared at Hector with shocked fear, waiting for his word. Hector was surprised to see Ghastly so concerned—he made no reply.

"Ugh, fine, I'll go by myself!" She left Hector standing aghast in the basement. Boskov muttered something and glared up at Hector.

"Shut up!" Hector snapped in his Spanish accent.


End file.
